Panda's Pink Flurry
by Doctor Jupiter
Summary: While the baby bears are out during a rainstorm, Panda meets a woman who gives him a new perspective. Takes place after the episode 100.


**This is a request by crafordbrian17**

The baby bears have been living in their makeshift house for a month now. As the month progressed, they collected more material to expand their home. Currently, though the house was only tall enough to reach an average adults waistline, it was still wide enough to give the bears more room to roam around.

On the present day, it was raining hard in the city. Panda exits the makeshift home to go out in search of food for his brothers. He covers his head as the rain comes pouring down.

"Man, it sure is pouring down out here. I hope I don't catch anything," said Panda as he makes his way out of the alley. Suddenly, as he exits the alleyway, Panda ends up bumping into someone. He looks up and blushes when he sees a light-skinned woman with long, curly, fluffy pink hair, a white dress that reached her knees, white boots, light purple leggings, and a pink jacket.

"_Oh, my god. She's so pretty," _Panda thought before coming back to his senses. "Sorry, ma'am. I should've looked watched where I was going."

"It's okay. Don't worry about... Um, where are you?" the woman asked.

"I'm down here," said Panda.

The woman looks down to find a small panda cub at her feet and smiles before petting him on the head. "Aaaww, and what's a cute thing like you doing in the rain?"

"Um, I-I was just, um, looking for food for me and my bros while they're out looking for materials for the house," said Panda. "Why are you standing out here in the rain without an umbrella?'

"Oh, well, I forgot to check the weather forecast this morning. So, after I was dismissed from my last college class, I called my friend Pauline to come pick me up from this spot," said the woman. "Oh, how rude of me, I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Rosa Demona.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Panda," said Panda. "Say, if you wanna get out of the rain, why don't you come into our house?

"Oh, that's very generous of you," said Rosa as she followed the small cub down the alleyway. As they approached the small, makeshift shelter, Rosa raised an eyebrow seeing as the house was only tall enough to go a few inches past her waist. "Is this your home?"

"Yeah," said Panda. Then he looked at the size of the door and realized the situation. "Oh, sorry. I guess we should've gotten a bigger door."

"It's okay, Panda. We can make it work," said Rosa, smiling.

"Well, okay. Ladies first," said the cub, opening the door.

"Thank you," said Rosa as she started crawling through the small door. She managed to get half of her upper body through before getting stuck halfway. "Oh dear."

"Is everything okay?" Panda asked.

"Yeah, I'm just having a little difficulty. One of the downsides of having poofy hair," she said as continued to push herself inside. "That and I'm not exactly the fittest person."

"What makes you say that?" said Panda as he tried to help by pushing her through the door.

"Well, let's just say that I spend more time at the library and less at the gym," she replied.

"Well, I think you look great," said Panda.

"Oh, well thanks," said Rosa. "I think you might be able to squeeze through if you climb over me."

"Okay," said Panda as he started climbing over Rosa's large hair and after struggling for a few seconds, he managed to squeeze through the door. "Thanks. Sorry you couldn't fit all the way."

"It's okay; it still beats standing in the rain," said Rosa, ringing the rainwater out of her hair. "So, you really live here with your brothers?"

"Yep, we made this place with our own two hands… Uh, I mean paws," said the cub.

"I must say this place is very intriguing," said Rosa. "How long have the three of you been living here?"

"For about a month now," Panda replied.

"Do you guys enjoy it here?" Rosa asked.

"Well, I guess it's alright, and they seem to enjoy it here. But, sometimes, I just think that we could do better someday," said Panda.

"What do you mean?" Rosa asked. 

"Well, don't get me wrong, I like the fact that me and my brothers have a roof over our heads, but it would really be nice if we could get a real home, with running water, electricity, and real walls and bedrooms," the cub explained.

"Hmmm, I see. And is that your definition of what a home is?" said the pink-haired women.

"Yeah, why?" Panda asked.

Rosa sighed. "It's just that I used to think the same thing."

"Huh?" Panda replied.

"Well, back when I had just graduated high school, me and my mom got into a huge argument. A few unkind words were said and, three years later, I'm living with my friends, Pauline and Amelia, in their apartment," Rosa explained.

"Wow," said the cub, completely amazed.

"I enjoy Pauline's company, but I haven't talked to my mom in years, and a part of me misses her a lot," said Rosa. "Listen, Panda. Always remember that a house isn't anything without family."

"Okay, I will," said Panda.

Rosa smiles. "That's good to hear."

Rosa feels her phone vibrating in her coat pocket. She pulls it out and reads it.

"Oh, Pauline said she'll be here in two minutes," she explained.

"Need help getting out?" the cub asked.

"Yeah," Rosa replied.

Panda placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed, but to no avail.

"Just a little more," he grunts as he pushed harder, still not making any progress.

"Any luck?" Rosa asked.

"No," said Panda, breathing heavily.

"Try pushing on my face," said Rosa.

"Okay," said Panda. He placed his paws on her face and starts pushing with all his strength. After a few minutes, Rosa manages to slip out the door.

"Much better. Oh, before I forget, I remembered you said you were looking for food for your brothers. So here, have this," said Rosa, opening out her backpack and handing him a bag full of sandwiches.

"Wow, that's a lot of sandwiches," said Panda, taking the bag.

"Yeah, well my friend Amelia is a very big eater," she said.

The sound of a car horn was heard.

"Oh, she's here. Bye, Panda. Thanks for helping me stay out of the rain," said Rosa, giving Panda a kiss on the forehead before heading off.

"Bye," said Panda, blushing.

"Hey, Pan Pan. We're home," said Grizz as he and Ice Bear showed up.

"Hey, guys," said the cub.

"Anything exciting happen while we were out?" Grizz asked.

Panda smiled. "Nope."


End file.
